


Pace

by Iris_Silver



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Anita e Libero, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Fluff, M/M, MetaMoro, Sanremo 2018, i bambini, tutti vorremmo essere Anita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Silver/pseuds/Iris_Silver
Summary: Dopo qualche mese dall'inizio della collaborazione, Ermal decide di andare a Roma per evitare che Fabrizio si debba allontanare troppo dai suoi figli.Poi la giornata prende una piega un po' inaspettata.





	Pace

Ormai era da tre mesi che avevano iniziato la collaborazione e Ermal non poteva essere più felice di come il lavoro stava procedendo.  
Certo, doveva dividersi fra i vari impegni, tra organizzare il tour estivo e ogni tanto buttare giù qualche idea per alcune canzoni nuove, ma la cosa che lo emozionava di più era lavorare in studio con Fabrizio.  
Non credeva possibile trovarsi così affine a un'altra persona, ma era successo e lui ancora stentava a realizzare che tutto ciò fosse reale.  
Passavano intere giornate insieme e avevano rapidamente e inspiegabilmente iniziato a fidarsi l'uno dell'altro, arrivando anche a condividere idee sul loro lavoro di autori. E per la prima volta avevano mostrato a un'altra persona un lavoro incompleto. Tutti e due erano molto gelosi delle loro composizioni, e mai condividevano qualcosa che non fosse più che concluso e revisionato. Specialmente Ermal. E invece, davanti a quell'uomo, tutte le sue barriere era crollate.   
E così si erano ritrovati a cercarsi in ogni momento disponibile. Ogni periodo libero era buono per vedersi e parlarsi, anche solo via messaggio. Anche solo per sfogarsi di una giornata terribile o per condividere un fatto divertente.  
Però.  
Però c'era un problema.  
Visti i numerosi impegni di Ermal, spesso Fabrizio era costretto ad andare a Milano per lavorare nello studio del più giovane.  
Non che al romano dispiacesse spostarsi, ma iniziava a percepire una sorta di fastidio negli occhi di suo figlio Libero, ogni volta che parlava del riccio.  
Così il moro ne aveva parlato con il suo compare e si erano messi d'accordo perché quella volta si vedessero nel suo studio di Roma. E ovviamente Ermal aveva accettato.

Il riccio era appena arrivato a Fiumicino quando ricevette un messaggio da Fabrizio che gli chiedeva di raggiungerlo a casa, dove sarebbero stati più comodi e avrebbero comunque potuto lavorare nel suo studio.  
Così venti minuti dopo Ermal si trovava di fronte a una villetta a due piani, alla periferia di Roma, con un piccolo giardino sia di fronte che sul retro.  
Si avvicinò all'entrata e bussò, ma quando la porta si aprì non vide nessuno.  
Stava per chiamare il suo amico quando venne attirato da una vocina acuta che veniva dal basso: "Tu sei Ermal vero?"  
Abbassando lo sguardo si ritrovò davanti una bambina mora, di non più di 5 anni, con enormi occhi castani che lo fissavano penetranti.   
Il ragazzo si piegò sulle ginocchia, togliendosi gli occhiali, per raggiungere l'altezza della piccola.  
"Sono io. Tu devi essere Anita. Piacere di conoscerti!" Disse sorridendo, ma la bambina non lo stava più fissando: lo sguardo curioso  era stato catturato dai suoi capelli e li osservava con occhi e bocca spalancati.  
"Hai i capelli ricci! Posso toccarli?"  
Ermal si mise a ridere e, muovendosi lentamente per non spaventare Anita, la prese in braccio e si tirò in piedi, in modo che la bambina raggiungesse tranquillamente i suoi capelli.  
E così la piccola iniziò a giocare con i ricci, arrotolandoseli attorno alle dita e tirandoli leggermente.

Fabrizio era nello studio a mettere a posto il suo solito casino quando sentì delle risate provenire dall'altra stanza. Così si avviò all'ingresso dove venne paralizzato da una delle scene più belle su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi.  
La porta era aperta e la luce dell'accecante sole primaverile illuminava le due figure che si stagliavano davanti all'ingresso: Ermal stava tenendo sua figlia Anita contro il fianco e la piccola si reggeva con un braccio attorno al collo del ragazzo, mentre l'altra mano stava tirando un ricciolo dei capelli scuri del cantautore. E entrambi stavano ridendo, illuminando tutta la casa di felicità.

Si avvicinò, attirando l'attenzione dei due, che si girarono verso di lui senza smettere di sorridere e Fabrizio sentì irrefrenabile impulso di fotografarli perché no: non potevano essere più perfetti di così.  
"Vedo che ti sei già conquistato il posto di orsetto personale di mia figlia!"  
"Papà hai visto che bei capelli che ha Ermal?!?"  
E le risate del giovane si amplificarono.  
Il romano si avvicinò a depositare un bacio sulla testa della figlia, ancora in braccio a Ermal, e contemporaneamente mise una mano tra i ricci del ragazzo, sorridendo.  
"In effetti sei proprio tenero, Cespuglie' "  
E il soprannome fece ridere tutti e tre.

"Anita, che ne dici se facciamo fare colazione a Ermal? Sarà stanco per il viaggio."  
Il moro guardò negli occhi della figlia, così simili ai suoi, e poi concentrò lo sguardo in quelli del giovane davanti a lui, spostando la mano dai suoi capelli alla guancia, per poi allontanarsi leggermente.  
La bambina annuì convinta, si fece mettere a terra e corse verso la cucina dicendo "Io e papà ieri abbiamo fatto una torta al cioccolato, è venuta buonissima, puoi mangiarne una fetta de vuoi"  
I due uomini, sempre ridendo, la seguirono.

"Non sapevo sapessi cucinare!"  
"Infatti so fare quattro cose in croce, tra queste rientra la mia famosa torta al cioccolato. Ma l'ingrediente segreto per farla è ricoprirsi di farina dalla testa ai piedi, vero Anita?" Ormai avevano raggiunto la bambina in cucina.  
"Già, ieri papà ha dovuto pulire la cucina per due ore per far tornare tutto in ordine"  
Il riccio scoppiò a ridere a quello scambio di parole: "Ti prego dimmi che esiste una foto di te con la farina tra i capelli".  
"Ti piacerebbe!"

Mezz'ora dopo la bambina andò a giocare in camera sua, lasciando la possibilità ai due cantautori di poter lavorare.   
Si interruppero soltanto per pranzare velocemente tutti e tre insieme, ridendo e scherzando come se non avessero mai fatto altro nella vita.

Nel tardo pomeriggio Fabrizio dovette uscire per andare a prendere Libero dagli allenamenti di calcio e disse all'amico di fare come se fosse a casa sua, lasciandolo sul divano a giocare con la figlia. I due gli sorrisero dicendo di non preoccuparsi, così il romano lasciò la casa.  
In realtà era un po' teso per l'incontro tra il suo collega e suo figlio maggiore: sperava con tutto il cuore che potessero andare d'accordo, ma sapeva anche che Libero era ostico ad accettare qualsiasi cosa che centrasse con il suo lavoro.  
Quando il bambino salì il macchina, il cantante gli spiegò la situazione, dicendo che Ermal si sarebbe trattenuto a casa loro ancora per qualche ora in modo che potessero finire il loro lavoro. L'unica reazione di Libero fu uno sbuffo.  
Arrivati a casa, Fabrizio si stupì di sentire totale silenzio.   
Un po in ansia, iniziò a passare in rassegna le stanze, superando il salotto deserto, e si diresse al piano superiore, verso la camera di sua figlia. Aprì la porta socchiusa e trattenne a stento una risata alla visione, così diversa da quella della mattina, che gli si palesò davanti.  
I suoi due angeli stavano sdraiati sul letto, Anita adagiata sul petto di Ermal, che le circondava il corpo con le braccia.   
Ma i capelli del giovane cantautore non erano sparsi sul cuscino ribelli, come al solito. Erano invece tirati indietro a lasciare totalmente scoperto il viso sereno, fissati sulla testa da una serie infinita di pinzette colorate che avrebbero fatto invidia a qualsiasi bambina. Tranne sua figlia, che molto probabilmente si era divertita a decorare il suo nuovo amico con i suoi accessori per capelli e ora dormiva beata tra quelle braccia calde.  
Fabrizio si adagiò allo stipite della porta, perdendosi ad osservarli, finché non arrivò Libero che per poco non si strozzò in una fragorosa risata quando vide la condizione di Ermal. Il rumore fece svegliare di soprassalto il giovane, che, alzandosi, destò anche la piccola Anita che lo guardò malissimo per quell'improvviso salto.  
Ma l'adorabile piega del cuscino stampata sulla guancia del riccio non fece altro che far piegare in due dalle risate il cantante romano, che ora si trovava sul pavimento a sghignazzare insieme a suo figlio.


End file.
